The Beginning
by Amaya2
Summary: It's James Potter's first year at Hogwarts! please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter ran out side. The rain splashing his glasses and thunder rummbling behind him. His shoes totally smuged with mud and dirt. James looked behind him and saw a pale man with flaming red eyes. He laughed with a hight pitched laugh. It wasn't a cheerful one though. It was cold and horrid. James gasped as he looked ahead and saw the man in front of him. He held his wand up and mumbled some words. James felt his knees buckle a fall beneath him. The man laughed at James's pain and said more words making james's pain even more unbearable. The pain stopped as he opened his eyes and saw himself floating. He looked down and saw the man. Now he was surrounded by people in cloaks. They screamed and pointed at him in shock. James fell and hit the cold hard ground and his glasses smashed. He blinked the blood out of his eyes and he felt cold hands around his neck. This was followed by another laugh. He gasped for air and maneged to say, "Stop!" and he tried to pull the white hands off his trembling throat. Suddenly the sky cleared up a little (but not a lot) as a boy with shoulder length hair and a shadowed face appeared on the scene. He shouted some words and held up his wand. Everything went blank and a loud irritating scratching noise filled the air.  
  
James woke up and looked around. It was a dream. . .only a dream. There was something wrong though. The scratching noise continued to make it's irritating noise. James looked at his window and saw a large owl pecking at his window. A small thin letter attached to it's ankle. James hid under his blanket and looked up again, "Shoo! Go away!" The owl continued to peck at his window and hooted. James sighed and walked silently to the window and shouted, "AHHHHH!" and made a scary face. the owl jumped back in surprise and flew out of site. "Ha! James Potter master of scaryness! You can't beat me you. . .owl you!" James turned to go back to bed when the scratching noise came back. He looked at the window but nothing was there. James walked to the window when the owl screeched and flew at him. James yelled fell back and tried to catch his breath. The owl hooted happily and widened it's blue eyes. "all right you win." James opened the window and the owl soared in. He walked toward it and untied the letter as the owl soared out. "Owl's. . .think their so cool. . .their not as cool as me."  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Class with start september 1st. arrive at Kings Cross Sation and board the Hogwarts express on platform nine-and three quarters. A list of supplies has been included in this letter. See you on september 1st.  
  
  
  
Minnova MaGonnagal  
  
Head dept.  
  
James happily ran down the stairs and joined his parents. "Nice to see you in a happy mood. Usually in the morning you mumble and groan." James shoved the letter across the table towards his father. His father took a sip of his coffee and spitted it out once he finished the letter. "Mary! Look! James was accepted into Hogwarts!" James mother walked over to James and gave him a kiss, "I knew you were going to go!" James smiled in praise. "I'll need to get these supplies but where could I get these things?" James (James' father.) smiled at his son and said, "Diagon alley of course! Best supplies in all of Londen!" James said with a wink.  
  
  
  
A couple weeks later James was on his way to Diagon alley. It was the most amazing place he had ever seen. Owls, Wizards, cauldrons and meny other things filled the streets. James's parents led him to a store called, "Ollivanders." "We'll see you later James we have to get you your owl." James walked into the wand shop with a pocket full of sickles and knuts. A old man was dusting some thin case-like box's. "Excuse me?" James said. "Excuse me?" James walked forward and with a loud yell he said, "EXCUSE ME!" the old man jumped back and looked at James. "Ah Mr.Potter! I knew you would be coming here to see me soon! Here!" the man ran to the back of the room and started looking through boxes. "uh what are you doing?" the man ignored James. "okay what is your wand hand?" James thought about the hand he wrote with in his muggle school and said right. "Okay then I'll be back," the man ran to the back of the room and looked through some wand boxes. "here it is!" said the old man. he held up a long ruler and started to measure James. James stared in confusment as he started to measure him in strange places. "okay here we go! Take this one! Its phoenix feather with a hollow core!" James took the wand and looked at it. "uh sorry but what do I do?" the man threw his hands up irritably, "Give it a wave of course!" James waved the wand and the wand box flew up and hit the man in the head. "er-Sorry." The man only smiled and fumbled for another. "don't be sorry my boy!" "This is unicorn hair! Try it!" James took the wand and gave it a gerky wave. He froze and went into a trance like state. In his mind he saw a beautiful house. Inside were three people: one had long beautiful red hair and gorgous green eyes, a man with glasses messy black hair and kinda looked like James, and a small baby boy with a little bit of black hair but not a lot and green emraled eyes. There was a loud bang at the door of the house. But the dust rose and covered the scene as it went away.  
  
James was still confused of what his vision was when he held his wand. He was in a prank store and looking around for dumgbombs. He knew what they were because he was looking through his dad's old trunk and found some inside. James then brought them to his muggle school and attacked every single person in his class. He picked up the parcel that he purchased and placed it in his trunk when he looked up. A boy about his age with shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes walked into the store. "That's the guy from my dream! He saved my live!," James thought as the boy walked by him. "Hello I would like to purchase that book please!" the shop keeper handed the boy a large book. James got a glimps of the title and it said, "The Pranksters Hand Book of Pranks." James was about to say how he liked playing pranks too but as soon as the boy got it he ran out of the store as soon as he paid the fee. "Do you know who that was?" James asked the shop keeper curiously. "I don't really know em but I know his father. Last names Black." James then said, "Do you know my dad? His name is James Potter." The shop keeper thought for a moment and said, "yeah I think I remember him." James smiled and hoped that he would meet that boy again. If they teamed up who knows what mischief they could cause.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
  
  
Ho was it? Please Review! I do except flames. Please read my other fics! I hope you enjoy the next chappie when the 4 boys come to gether and become the Marauders!!!! TTFN! =^ - ^= and please visit my web page for more Marauders stuff. 


	2. Pafoot and Prongs

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
James was standing in the train station and was searching for someone to tell him were platform 9 ¾ Was. He then spotted a man standing by a large train. James walked up to him and said, "Can you tell me where I can find platform 9 3/4?" The man looked at him puzzled, "hmm are you sure you've got the number right?" "Yes I'm sure." The man looked at him as if he were mad. "Now are ya sure now? I mean you could have the number wrong or," but James cut him off, "YES! Y-E- S YES! I have the right number now please tell me where to find this platform!!" "Well son the thing is that there is no such platform." "What? What do you mean?" "I mean there is no platform 9 ¾!" the man walked off in furry. "Ah don't worry! I know where it is! Come on I'll show you." James looked behind him and saw a boy about his age with shoulder length black hair. "Oh thanks! By the way I'm James Potter!, " He stuck out his hand, hoping that the boy would shake it. " Well I'm Sirius Black! Master Prankster at your service!" James's eyes widened, "Oh me too! I love playing pranks!" "Well maybe we should stick together then. I could use some extra help at Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
James and Sirius got on the train and saw that almost all the compartments were taken. They found an empty spot way on the back of the train. "So wanna check out my new book? I got it from a prank shop in diagon alley." James nodded as Sirius opened the book but then he stopped and closed it again. "You know what? We should start our own prank gang or something! We can have nicknames and stuff!" James grinned, "That's a great idea! Um lets think of our nicknames first! What should be mine?" Sirus thought, "uh well what things do you like?" James scratched his head and then said, "well I've always liked Stags." "Brilliant! You can be Prongs!" James smiled in pride, "Prongs! Yeah perfect! Now how about you?" "Well since your name has to do with your favorite animal I think I'll do the same. My favorite animals are dogs!" James though and said, "What about Snuffles?" "Naw. It doesn't really fit me. "uh what about hmm uh Padfoot?" Sirus smiled in glee. "yeah that's it! Wow where did you come up with that?" James pointed to the seat he was sitting on and on it was labeled Padfoot. "Oh well. Okay I'm Padfoot and your Prongs! Great!"  
  
  
  
" Now let's think of our gang name! How about the pranksters?" "Uh maybe The Marauding Pranksters!" "Hey that's a good one Sirius! But let's make it a little different. The Marauders." "Yeah The Marauders! I love the way that sounds. Marauders, Marauders, Marauders Marauders!! And our motto is I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good! Here." Sirus took out his prankster handbook and held it to James. "It's time to take the pranksters oath!put you right hand on the book okay now repeat after me okay? I James Potter solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." "I James Potter Solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." "And also say I James Potter am a lousy git and Sirius Black is much smarted and wiser and," James gave him a You'd-better-cut it-or-I'll -hurt-you look. "I was just kidding Prongs! Honestly!" The compartment door slid open and a large lady walked in. "Would any of you sweetie's like something off the trolley?" Sirius and James jumped off their seats and bought a pound of candy. "Wow! I wonder what this is..Wow a Chocolate frog! They look tasty..Ah hey get back here!" Sirius ran out of the compartment and chased his frog.  
  
A couple hours later, James was woken up by the opening of the compartment door. "Sirius? Is that you? Ah I can't see anything can you help me find me glasses?" James heard rustling and felt his glasses slip into his hand, "thanks a lot." James put them on and looked up. He wasn't looking at Sirius but he WAS looking at a skinny boy with brownish blonde hair and he had shaggy robes. His face was covered in scratches. "Uh hi...Um do I know you from somewhere?" Remus blushed and said, "oh um all the compartments were full." James smiled, "that's okay! Uh are you okay? You look like you went through a pricker bush." Remus grew even redder. "You know you look like a prankster," James said looking closer at him. "This is my chance!," Remus thought. "This guy is obviously a prankster. If I say I'm one maybe we can be friends. But I can't let out my secret so I have to stay low." Sirius walked in, " I couldn't find it." Sirius looked over and saw Remus, "uh who are you?" Remus thought quickly and said, "um I'm Remus Lupin! I'm a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a pprankster." Sirius studied him for a minute and after seconds of thinking he said, "Well Remus! It's time to Take the oath! First lets introduce ourselves James!" James stud up and cleared his throat, "I am Prongs! My real name is James Potter." Sirius also stud up and said, "I'm Padfoot! My real name is Sirius Black! And we are the Marauders!" Remus looked at them in confusion, "Where did you think of those nicknames?" "Oh you know..around." Sirius held the book up to Remus and said, "put your right hand on the book and Repeat after me. I Remus Lupin solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."  
  
  
  
~@~  
  
Well how was it? I was thinking of writing it so that James and Sirius meet peter first and not Remus. Remus was going to go to Hogwarts a little later then everyone else. Oh well! Pleaz R/R! thank you! =^-^= 


End file.
